Smoker
Smoker (スモーカー) is a marine officer in the One Piece series, and cigar enthusiast, keeping plenty of cigars strapped to the left side of his jacket while smoking two lit ones. He is often assisted and accompanied by his subordinate, Tashigi. Years before the story, he joined the World Government marines around the same time as Hina. He was stationed in Loguetown, the town where Gol D. Roger was born and executed. Smoker was feared by some of the town's civilian population, but he cared deeply for them. Role in Games Canon In One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, Smoker arrived with Tashigi after being informed about the chaos caused by the pirates at the plaza. Just as Buggy was preparing to publicly execute Luffy, he planned for the pirates to exhaust themselves, and then capture Luffy. But Sanji and Zoro arrived to help Luffy escape. As they escaped, Smoker tried to stop them and attempts to capture Luffy only to fail. From that point on, Smoker would pursue Luffy wherever he was going. He later appears in Alabasta and fights The Straw Hats and Ace. He is forced to team up Luffy and the others to defeat Crocodile. One of the few times he let Luffy escape was in Alabasta, albeit willingly. At Marineford, during the Summit War, Smoker tried to fight and end Luffy's life, only to be bested by Boa Hancock. When Sengoku was in the final stages of his plans, Smoker retreated. Smoker would later be promoted to vice admiral during the timeskip. Non-Canon Smoker is first seen in the prologue of One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 pursuing the Straw Hat Pirates in Punk Hazard. He appears to catch up successfully only to be beaten by Luffy. When the Straw Hats and Marines under his command fall under the influence of the Frenzy Dials, Smoker has no choice but to ally with Luffy. Personality Quotes See also: Smoker/Quotes Gameplay Moveset : , , , , : Smoker swings his jitte to the left, and then to the right, followed by two successive roundhouse kicks. He finishes with a forward jitte thrust. : , , , : "White Blow~White Vine": Smoker turns his arm into smoke uses it to perform an uppercut punch that launches enemies up into the air and traps them in smoke. He then turns into smoke and flies up in a corkscrew pattern to the enemies, then slams them down onto the ground with his jitte, causing a small shockwave. : , , , , : "White Out": Turns both his arms into smoke and elongates both of them out to his sides. He then gathers enemies to his front by clapping his hands together, which at the same time launches them up and traps them in a puff of smoke in front of him. He then swings his jitte in a lightning-fast flurry at them, before doing one final swing that knocks them away. : , , , : Smoker turns his left arm into smoke, elongates it, and then swings it around him in a 360 degree motion, knocking back enemies. : , , , , : Smoker turns both arms into smoke and elongates them to either side like wings. He then turns his lower body into smoke and propels himself to fly forward, bulldozing enemies with his body and elongated arms. He finishes by flinging the gathered enemies forward, trapping them in smoke. His movements can be directed during the flying portion with the control stick. : , , : "White Snake": Smoker turns into smoke and flies in a circle on the ground. He then flies upwards in a corkscrew motion while gathering enemies upwards. He then dives to the ground quickly and plants his jitte hard into the ground, knocking back enemies. Enemies are put in the smoke effect with the first two hits. : , , , : "White Snake": Smoker turns his entire right arm into smoke and uses it to grab a single enemy. He then slams the enemy onto the ground once, then spins in place, creating a mini cyclone, and then tosses the enemy up, then grabs them again while retracting his arm to meet them. He then dives onto the ground and slams them. : , , , , : "White Blow": Once in the air, Smoker uses an elongated smoke arm to punch the ground, which launches enemies up with a smoke effect. While still in the air, Smoker proceeds to unleash a barrage of rapid-fire punches with both of his elongated smoke arms. He simply falls and lands on the ground when finished. : : Level 1 Musou: "Jitte Dance": Swings his jitte several times at enemies in front of him as he slowly moves forward, then turns into smoke and flies around the enemies to gather them together, before unleashing a final swing on them that knocks them back. : : Level 2 Musou: "White Hound": Smoker transforms himself into smoke and releases dense smoke all around him. Surrounding enemies are sucked into the dense smoke cloud with him at the center, while he attacks them rapidly with a flurry of strikes. He finishes by punching them away. :R1 (Special Skill): "White Strike": Smoker releases a blast of smoke from his body, which lingers. Enemies caught by the smoke will be launched up and put into the smoke effect, leaving them trapped and immobilized in the smoke, while being made vulnerable. Fighting Style Smoker ate the Plume-Plume Fruit, a Logia-type Devil Fruit giving him the ability to turn into smoke, as well as create near-limitless amounts of smoke and manipulate it. He also wields a melee weapon, the Nanashaku Jitte, whose tip is crafted out of Sea Stone, a substance that weakens Devil Fruit users when it comes into contact with them. His fighting style consists of him turning his limbs into smoke and then elongating them, therefore extending his effective combat range. He can also change the density of his smoke freely, allowing him to entrap enemies in it and immobilize them. This also allows him to make his smoke dense enough for him to use it for physical strikes. Many of his smoke attacks leave enemies in the smoke effect, in which they are trapped in the smoke while in mid-air and cannot move, allowing Smoker to perform follow-up attacks on them. By transforming his lower body into smoke and propelling himself, Smoker can achieve flight and can remain mobile. Gallery Oppw2-smoker.jpg|Smoker in Post-Timeskip. External Links *One Piece wiki profile Category:One Piece Characters